Mantling
Mantling is a process whereby an individual can achieve apotheosis. It is frequently considered one of the Six Walking Ways, the Fourth, and is sometimes called the Steps of the Dead.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 32 The process of mantling appears to involve taking up of a role, which then grants the person the power and, to an extent, the identity, associated with that role. It can be used to reshape the nature of gods,Michael Kirkbride Forum Archives and in the examples that we have of the process all involve the manipulation of a deity in some form. Sheogorath Haskill Haskill mentions that he mantled Sheogorath during a Greymarch that happened a long time ago, perhaps even in a previous Kalpa. He now is a vestige, his memories having become 'fragmentary,' and he claims to be 'hazy' about how mantling works as well as the exact chain of events that connect him, Sheogorath, and Jyggalag.Loremaster's Archive: An Interview with Haskill Champion of Cyrodiil During the Greymarch at the end of the Third Era, the Champion of Cyrodiil undertook a variety of tasks to defeat Jyggalag.The Elder Scrolls IV: The Shivering Isles At the end of this process, Jyggalag addresses the Champion as Sheogorath, suggesting that they have become the same being at that point.Dialogue with Jyggalag Arden-Sul The prophet Arden-Sul is seen by some as the true god of the Shivering Isles, who think Sheogorath is just a man whose meddling with the Daedra drove him mad.Heretical Thoughts Arden-Sul's supposed actions show resemblance to things that happened to Lorkhan, from which Sheogorath is said to originate.Varieties of Faith in the Empire According to the Demented he cut his own heart out to find himself his own traitor,The Prophet Arden-Sul mirroring the events of Convention and the duality of Akatosh and Lorkhan in a single person,The Monomyth which can be found as well in Jyggalag and Sheogorath. This or his heart bursting because of Greenmote, a legend of Mania, has to be done to the duke or duchess by the Champion of Cyrodiil during the Shivering Isles Main Quest of before he finishes mantling Sheogorath. Possible examples Talos The Arcturian Heresy gives an account that implies that Hjalti Early-Beard, Zurin Arctus and Wulfharth mantle Lorkhan in their construction and use of the Numidium. Of particular note, the Underking loses his heart and tears a hole in Zurin's chest,The Arcturian Heresy mimicking Auriel's or Trinimac's tearing out of Lorkhan's heart.Tower of Adamant In addition to this, Tiber Septim led a war against the mer, just as Lorkhan had led a war against Auri-El and Talos takes the place of the active God of Mankind in the Imperial Pantheon, which was formerly only the domain of the Missing God, Shezarr.Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Inquiry Tree The Tribunal One of Vivec's writings may imply that the Tribunal have mantled the Anticipations, in claiming that "Six are the guardians of Veloth, three before and they are born again," Vivec is implying that the Tribunal took on the roles of Azura, Boethiah and Mephala by mantling.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 6 The Tribunal Temple implies that this may be their orthodox claim to divinity, stating that the Tribunal became "high ancestor spirits" where the Daedra are "ancestor spirits," with the strong implication that the Tribunal and the Daedra became one and the same kind of being, at least in respect to Dunmer theology.The Anticipations The Trial of Vivec further implies that the Tribunal stole worship from the Anticipations, and Vivec states, "from Anticipations' basis did we spring, called to heaven by violence, our people throwing our mantles to us across stars, and across time, and magic and dream, and here we remain."The Trial at Hogithium Hall However, the same source states that this was not the Tribunal's primary path to godhood. Notes *Most of the examples we have seem to indicate that the process is only possible when the entity being mantled is in some way absent from the world. However, the example of the Tribunal could either disprove this, or suggest that mantling has a wider application than generally thought (see note below). *''Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Enquiry Tree'' could potentially imply that mantling is not just the fourth Walking Way, but that there are different ways to mantle, and that Talos used the fourth way to do so. The notion of being given a mantle by others, as suggested in the case of the Tribunal, could also support this idea. Trivia *The etymology of the term is derived from the Old Testament, where Elisha both has Elijah's mantle (cloak) cast upon him, and when he takes it and his role as prophet up after Elijah ascends to Heaven (see External Links). External Links *1 Kings 19:19-21 *2 Kings 2:13-14 de:Manteln Category:Lore: Concepts